Just This Once
by OriginalChocobo
Summary: Rin seems down today but Sesshomaru can't have that, can he? Sesshomarin one-shot. Slight fluff and family portrayal


**Disclaimer- Sadly, I have no affiliation with the the Inuyasha franchise.**

**(A/N) It figures that my first Inuyasha fanfiction would be the product of a sudden idea at 2 in the morning and sleep deprivation. Oh well, I thought it was okay so I decided to post it. Yup, a Sesshomarin that could be considered fluffy if you squint. I portrayed them in a family oriented, not romantic, relationship.**

**

* * *

**

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Sesshomaru surveyed the garden carefully, finding it necessary to choose the most appropriate arrangement with his eyes as prolonged exposure to his claws would wither them. However, he wasn't ashamed, rather priding himself in the fact that he had no idea how to approach flower picking. He had far more important matters to tend to, therefore the lack of time and interest in trivial things such as this. Sesshomaru decided against putting so much thought into the frivolous plants and simply plucked the stem of the familiar white flower that Rin had constantly reminded him was a 'plumeria'. He stood up straight and reluctantly tucked the flower in his obi, exhaling sharply. How had he gotten himself into this?

* * *

_Sesshomaru trailed close behind Ah-Un in his usual silent demeanor, letting the demon lead the way for he hadn't sensed any trace of Naraku for days. Everything had been quiet lately, especially so at the moment. And though he would never admit it, something about this type of reticence was very unsettling._

"_We shall rest here," he broke the stagnant silence that had dragged on throughout the day._

_Rin tugged on the restraints that muzzled the demon and looked back to him, nodding without a word. Sesshomaru frowned at the motion, recalling that the only time she had been quite so vocally withdrawn was when they had first met._

"_But Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken scampered up from behind his heels to his side, "don't you think it's a bit early to rest?"_

"_My word is final," he stated curtly._

_The imp sighed in defeated acceptance and let his arms fall limp at his sides._

"_Jaken," the demon whispered and kept his gaze fixed on the girl as she tied the reigns of Ah-Un to a conveniently jagged rock in a dispirited manner, "Tell me the date."_

"_Well," he raised a finger to his mouth, "I believe today is the 23__rd __of April."_

"_I see," Sesshomaru breathed._

"_Why do you ask?" he looked up to him expectantly._

"_That is none of your concern," he turned and began walking in the direction from which they came._

"_B-But mi'lord…" Jaken reached after him in vain as he disappeared behind the brush._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru stopped short as their makeshift lodging came into his view, clearly noting the absence of the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the imp perked up at the sight of his master, quickly detecting the dissatisfaction in his eyes, "Are you feeling well?"

"Where is Rin?"

"She's by the river," Jaken stopped himself before inquiring as to 'why he was asking' again.

Sesshomaru nodded and advanced further down the worn path, following the stream north until he caught a glimpse of orange in the corner of his eye. He turned to face the girl and was met with a distant sigh that wafted off with the wind, undirected to anything in particular seeing as she wasn't aware of his presence yet. Rin was sitting on a raised stone with her feet wading in the water and elbow resting on her knee. She lay her chin in her palm and allowed her free hand to graze the pebbles that had been smoothed by years of erosion beneath her. Sesshomaru approached the detached girl and remained silent as she snapped her head up to his company.

"Yes my lord?" her voice was quiet and brittle, entirely opposite of her usual self.

The man inhaled, slightly uncomfortable. He was never good at these sort of things.

"Can I be of assistance?" she queried.

"No…"

Rin quirked an eyebrow to him, unsure of why he was here if she wasn't of any use at the moment. Sesshomaru knelt down to meet her at eye level as she removed her chin from her hand and observed his features curiously.

"My lord?"

He removed the flower from his obi and cautiously tucked it behind her ear, causing her raven hair to pull back from her sepia eyes a little.

"Happy birthday, Rin," his tone softened a bit as he uttered the words.

The demon found himself a bit uneasy at the shocked expression that had plastered the girl's previously dismal face and couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong.

"Rin?" he eyebrows furrowed together in an apprehensive worry.

In response, her mouth that had been agape slowly curled into a grin that spread literally ear to ear, beaming at him with an aura so bright and happy that it was stupid.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes widened and he instinctively drew back a little, startled by the sudden gesture. He could literally feel her smile against his neck.

"You remembered!" she beamed and hugged him tighter.

Sesshomaru remained silent for the lack of anything he could think of to say, allowing her to giggle in his mokomoko until she suddenly gasped and drew back with her hands over her mouth. He raised an eyebrow to her.

"I'm sorry my lord. I just- I just got excited and-" she trailed off, flustered and struggling to explain herself.

"It's alright, Rin," He stood and nodded before opening his palm to her.

She smiled up to him, her eyes shining and began to twirl the plumeria in the crook of her ear as she took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru…"

* * *

**She is just the cutest thing ever. Perfectly fitting for a cold-hearted Sesshomaru.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated. I do take requests.**


End file.
